Mother's tarto cards, loving thy enemy, scar
by wicked wiccan of the middwest
Summary: A pack of Lily's old cards leads Harry to the answer to defeat Voldemort My verson of the last chapters book seven. This is a two or three shot no beta as of yet but working on it. This will be a Harry draco fic but with nothing to graphic
1. MOthers tarto

i Prologue

It had been a long year, but finally the final battle would commence. The battle to end all battles that would decide the fate of the wizarding world would reside on the shoulders of two men and two men only, and only then decided by who could defeat the other first. These two men would be the savior of the light, a man, barley, in the age of body, but whose mind soul was more seasoned than any other on earth from the experiences of his short seventeen year life. The second was the lord of the dark, a man, barely by any cense of the word, whose mind and soul and become so twisted and cold that they have ceased to be anything short of demonic. If the savior should win the magical world would finally experience an age of peace and advancement. However; if the lord of the dark should prevail the magical and muggle world alike would be ushered into an age of darkness and chaos worse than the muggle burning times of old. But who would win? No one knows, father time is not so quick to give up his secrets, we will simply see what unfolds in this date, space, and time.

Prologue ends /i 

"Harry, mate you need to go to bed and rest of the duel tomorrow."

Harry looked up from the window looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts to the voice by the stairs to the boy dorm to see his best mate of seven years, who had a look of concern on his face. "Yea, I know Ron but I just cant sleep, and I might as well be up and enjoying what could be my last night on earth instead of up their trying to sleep when it refuses to come."

"We can give you a sleeping draught, you need to at least to get some sleep tonight," said Ron coming closer to his best friend growing more concerned.

"No, I want to be clear headed when I face him in the morning," said Harry looking back over the grounds.

"Harry why don't you just call it off most of us do not know why you accepted the challenge to a duel when you-know-who offered it anyways. If fact Hermione and I don't really know completely why either," stated Ron sitting down in chair that was next to Harry's.

"Because, Ron we don't know if we have the strength to beat Voldemort and he doesn't know if he has the strength to beat us in battle. This duel is the fastest way to defeat him and the death eaters until we can figure out a way to make sure he has no way to get back and all of the order and ministry as well as the death eaters have promised not to physically interfere with the duel." snapped Harry as he turned and stared at Ron, until he turned his attention back out the window to the full red tinged moon and smirked. "Well look at that a Blood full moon Trelawney said one time that when that occurs someone significant will die the next day, she must be shooting back a glass of cooking sherry because she's going to predict something right for the second time in her life."

"Harry please, call off the duel there has to be another way to defeat him!" pleaded Ron.

"No, you know as well as I that the first time Voldemort came and tried to kill me when I was a child he transferred not only some of his powers to me but also a piece of his soul accidentally making me a whorecux. The only way for him to truly be dead for me and the other whorecuxes to be destroyed, but right now all we can hope to do is for me to kill him destroy the other whorecuxes and then see how I can remove his soul from me, and if I fail well that's just one less for you guys to destroy," said Harry as if it was nothing.

"Harry…"

"Just stop Ron; I'll be up in bed as soon as I'm feeling tired, ok?"

"All right Harry, night mate," said Ron as he headed back up the stairs.

"Night Ron," Harry Replied.

Harry sat there looking out at the night sky and the moonlit grounds tinged red with the color of the moon. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I said I'll go to bed when I'm ready Ron," snapped Harry as he turned to look at the owner of the hand. "Oh it's you, what are you still doing up?"

"Hi Harry, I may be asking you the same thing, and apparently I'm not the only one to ask you that question right," said the redhead taking a seat.

"What gave you the first clue Gin?" asked Harry with a smirk looking into the chocolate eyed freckle faced redhead.

"Oh, just a hunch Harry," said Ginny looking at the brunette teen standing up and holding out her hand. "Come on Harry lets get to bed."

"I'm not tired Ginny, but go on to bed if you want," said Harry giving her a warm smile.

"Well, then we don't have to sleep we can do something else," she replied pulling Harry's face to look at her own and leaning down for a kiss.

"Ginny don't," said Harry shifting to avoid her lips.

"Why not we are all alone?" asked Ginny.

"You know why, I don't want you to get hurt," he replied.

"I won't get hurt Harry, tomorrow your going to defeat Voldemort," Ginny said her chocolate doe eyes starting to tear up.

"And if I don't?" asked Harry.

"If you don't, then I want us to at least have this one night together," cried Ginny tears coming freely now as she threw her arms around her neck.

"Sh sh sh sh Ginny its going to be ok," cooed Harry rubbing her back. "You're not thinking straight you need to go to bed and sleep."

"No no no, I want you to come with me and stay the night with me," sobbed Ginny.

"Ginny, look at me," said Harry pulling Ginny's eyes to meet his. "You need sleep you're a nervous wreck and you not thinking straight, doing it now wouldn't be right."

You always have to do the right thing don't you Harry?" asked Ginny still looking into his emerald depths.

"Of course I do, I'm the good guy remember," replied Harry giving a cheeky grin.

Ginny gave a giggle, "You always seem to make me laugh Harry."

Harry brushed a piece of hair out of Ginny's face and stroked her cheek, "I'm glad I can at least, go ahead and sleep Ginny."

"Ok, night Harry," said Ginny getting up and heading for the girls dorm.

"Night Gin," replied Harry as she made her way up the staircase.

When Harry heard the door of Ginny's dorm close he got up from his seat and headed for the portrait whole. Once out into the corridor Harry just roamed the upper floors of the castle not caring who saw him. At one point in time right by the picture of Merlin on the sixth floor he came across Mrs. Norris who was directly in his path looking at him without blinking. "Go ahead and run off to tell Filch you know he can not and will not do anything about it," Harry said looking directly into the cat's silted pupils.

Mrs. Norris looked at Harry for a few more seconds before simply bowing its head.

Harry bent down and scratched the cats head until it gave a delightful purr, "Now you run along now and stalk mice not innocent students." Harry righted himself and continued on his path of aimless wondering without really noticing where he was going until he came to a dead end. "Bloody hell I'm lost, I haven't got lost in this bloody castle since fourth year," he said to himself wile patting his pockets, "and wouldn't you bloody know it, I don't have the map with me, I'm going to be wondering around the dam castle till this time tomorrow trying to find my way back." Harry muttered to himself and started back the way he had come until he heard a small thud that stopped him in his tracks. Harry slowly looked back to see the all too familiar latter leading up to the tower classroom. "Well, I must be in the north tower it won't take me to long to get back to the common room now," Stated Harry, as he started walking back down the corridor to the common room.

"Harry, Harry, come to me Harry," came a ghostly whisper from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell, whose there," Harry called out slowly drawing his wand.

"Harry, Harry, come to me Harry," came the same whisper.

"Ok, I'm coming," Harry called up the trap door he walked over to the latter and climbed up them slowly, when he was about three fourths the way up he extended his wand and muttered "Lumos," instantly light shot out of his wand and into the trap door illuminating a area of the room. Harry climbed up the last of the rungs trying his best to keep the light shining in the room. Harry finally made it up into the darkened room of the Divination tower only to find it deserted. "Hello anyone here?" asked Harry as he shined his light over the tables, cabinets, chairs, and Professor Trelawney's rocker but still no one to be seen or heard. "Is anyone here! I swear to god Ron, if this is a joke I'm going to kill you," yelled Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter it's about time you got here," said a voice from behind; Harry instantly turned around and pointed his illuminated wand straight into the face of Professor Trelawney. "Now, Mr. Potter I don't believe that force would be necessary," she said devoid of her usual mystical tone and with a snap of her scrawny finger a fire lit in the grate and the lamps and candles flickered to life.

Harry lowered his wand sheepishly, "Sorry Professor."

"No need, to apologies boy, I knew full and well that would happen, now take a seat and have some tea," she said nonchalantly once again devoid of her mysterious tone she was notorious for.

Harry looked down to see that there was a table with tea and a nice comfy arm chair and took offered the seat but hesitated before taking the tea. "Do not worry boy I foresaw that you may not want to deal with tea leaves so I used tea bags this time, now drink up," she snipped.

"Yes, I suppose you could with as well developed as your inner eye is and all," Replied Harry while trying to keep as much sarcasm out of his voice and then took a drink of tea enjoying the sweet taste.

"No, Mr. Potter not this time, when I said foresaw and knew I guess should have said figured I mean even someone with their inner eye nailed shut should be able to figure that a person who could face death at any moment would be quick to draw especially in a dark room, and as far as the tea bags go I just thought it would be best seeing how much detest you had for tea leaf readings in class," she said taking a sip of her own tea.

"Professor, I just have to ask you something."

"Let me guess your wondering why I'm not talking like I normally do," she replied looking at Harry over her ridiculously thick glasses.

"Well yes, but how did you know, did you…" started Harry before getting cut off.

"No, I did not see that with my inner eye, once again its one of those things even the thickest of people should be able to pick up on, and just to let you know this is how I usually talk when I'm not at school" stated the teacher.

"Why don't you talk like this in your classes?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Ha, I'm a divination teacher we are all expected to be all mysteries and find omens in everything we do even in our own speech. Oh and heaven forbid let's not forget talking about all that inner eye malarkey," snapping that last sentence.

"Wait, you mean that with all that sputtering you do in class about opening your own inner eye there is no such thing?" Sputtered Harry dumbstruck.

"Oh well of coarse there is such a thing as the inner eye, but not only does it take years of pation training to open your inner eye if its not but also there is much more that just looking though it you have feel it giving your prediction, and just to let you know despite what I show in class I'm actually quite talented when it comes to divination."

Harry quickly took a drink before he could let out as much as a snicker.

"Although I don't suppose you believe me considering you were saying that I must be shooting back and extra glass of cooking sherry to celebrate a correct prediction, and that one I did see" said Trelawney.

i _cough… cough… cough._ /i "Professor I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry," said Harry frantically have beating his chest several time for his tea to go down the right pipe.

"Potter you can stop lying, I know you meant it, but I can't say I could really blame anyone else for thinking that considering how much of a fraud I came off to be in class. I must say if it was anyone else who had made a crack about me and shooting back more sherry to celebrate a right prediction that comes few and far between I could understand, seeing how most of the school has come to know me as Professor Tittering Tweety Trelawney however you should have known better seeing as I was the one who delivered your prophecy and who warned you about Voldemort in fourth fifth year," ranted Trelawney, wile giving a Harry a knowing look.

'Yea, somewhere around that time… WAIT! A minute I though you never remember your prophecies or visions!" said Harry with an accusing finger.

Professor Trelawney just smiled over her teacup, "Once again another ploy, only this one is for my personal safety, people come to seers for predictions and prophecies of all kinds of natures, if a seer remembers their prophecies and visions they might just find their selves dead when it comes of more illegal and dangerious natures. Not to mention people don't tend to mind people who can't remember their own visions and act all mysterious and wacky when it comes to eavesdropping, I have delivered Dumbledore lord rest his soul and McGonagall with useful information many of times anonymously of course, but I didn't call you here to discuss my voice or my state of remembering visions."

"Why did you call me here?"

"To make a prediction for yourself that could help save yourself and the rest of the wizarding world," she stated

"Me? Make a prediction no offence professor but are you sure you haven't been hitting the cherry a little heavily tonight?" asked Harry.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I haven't even touched the sherry since before the end of last year," snapped the seemly insulted teacher. "Whatever you may think of your divination skills I have a feeling that you may be able to do it with these." The seemly bug eyed professor reached under the table and retrieved small but beautifully carved chest, she slowly raised the lid to pull out a rectangular shaped object rapped in a dark blue silk. Carefully the middle aged teacher unwrapped the top of the object to reveal a deck of cards. "I doubt if you know this Mr. Potter, but your mother was in my class. She was one of the best I have ever had for having no prior training in divination or any past relatives seasoned in the art. She was no where close to being a seer with visions and her skills with crystal balls, palms, and tea leaves were barely average, but her skills at scrying and interpreting dreams were phenomenal. However; they were nothing compared to her skill with the tarot cards, if she was any more talented at them the cards might as well have read themselves for her. I had a friend of mine make her this deck and gave it to her as a graduation gift when I witness her get not just an O but an O+ on her N.E.W.T's, doing nothing but a Tarot reading for her instructor telling her that she was pregnant with a twins. Stupid women wouldn't believe your mother until she got so frustrated at the instructor that she quite literally told her too march her happy ass down to the hospital wing and prove it, and that if her prediction was wrong she would put the T- on her record scroll personally. Poor women, the only thing she said when the tests came back true was 'give that bloody girl top marks' before she fainted on to the hospital bed in shock. The night your parents died these somehow made their way back to me and were in my rocker as you see them now when I came into make sure everything was ok when I saw a giant flash of green light from under my door in my personal chambers, and tonight I was feeling a strange pull to them and when I opened the box I saw the same green light pulsing though the silk raping. The more I thought about it the more a I realized that the light was the same color of eyes as your mothers eyes, your eyes, then it hit me the cards must be calling out for you to use them, that is why I called out to you with my mind in hopes that these card would help you defeat lord Voldemort."

"Professor I don't think that a deck of cards are going to help me do that," said Harry giving his teacher the weirdest look he had ever given her in the years of having her.

"Perhaps, Perhaps not, but what my question to you Harry is what can it hurt?" asked the teacher sliding the pack of half exposed cards toward him.

Harry looked at the cards and picked them up and fully unwrapping them, as soon as his hand touched the bare cards the deck glowed with a brilliant green light the same color green as his own eyes. With the light a sense of power and knowledge overwhelmed Harry until he had to close his eyes to focus. "What's happening?"

"You feel it don't' you?, the power of knowledge flowing though your body, overwhelming your senses," asked the teacher studying her young pupil.

"Yes, it's almost like it's in every pore of my body from my toes to the very tip of my hair," he replied eyes still closed concentrating on the power.

"Then use it, use the cards for a prediction."

"But we haven't even started doing readings in class this year all we did was go over the meanings, and if you hadn't noticed I was usually zoning out."

"Yes, I noticed, however I have a feeling the cards will speak to you and tell them what they mean, and if not I can interpret for you. So just close your eyes, think or say your question to the cards and channel your energy, then shuffle the cards until you feel like you've shuffled them enough, this isn't potions if you do something not enough or to much it won't blow up on you so just relax, then once your done shuffling place three cards next to each other and then open you eyes," said Trelawney in a calming soothing voice.

Slowly and hesitantly the boy who lived and the savior of the light starts to shuffle the deck of cards, as he gains more confidence that he won't send cards flying everywhere he picks up speed in his shuffling, as he does this a sense of calm and reassurance mixes with the feeling of knowledge of power. "Will I defeat voldemort? Will I defeat voldemort? Will I defeat voldemort?" He said out loud over and over until finally somewhere in depths of his mind a little voice said to stop shuffling, slowly Harry laid out three cards right next to each other and opened his eyes and looked at his Professor smiling face.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you are just as much of a nature as your mother when it comes to dealing the cards now lets see how you read them."

Harry looked down and focused on his first card until it filled his line of vision. The picture on the card was a man with a spiky hat with bells at the end of each spike, he was also holding a walking stick in one hand, a heavy pack on his back, and he was walking along a path that extended to the end of the card. The caption on top of the card read the Fool, "The Fool, that's real assuring," Harry muttered voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop being such a bloody wet blanket Potter, what did I tell you about just looking at a sign, don't just look feel it, reach out with you mind and what do you sense?"

Harry slowly opened his mind and focused the card, a sudden feeling a weariness overwhelmed his body like he had just walked along way and was searching for something, "I feel exhausted as if I have been walking all day for a long time searching for something when I focused on the card, does the fool mean traveling Professor? He asked looking at the mousy women again with a look of wondering on his face.

Professor Trelawney smile grew bigger until it took up her whole face, "Very good my dear lad, the fool usually represents the person doing the reading or asking the question, is going on a long journey or quest along the path of life, in this position the Fool is represents the past meaning that you have already completed or are near completion of a journey or quest, which makes since as your duel with the dark lord is at dawn, Now what about the next card?"

Harry looked at the next card that was situated in the middle of the three. It was a regal but kind looking woman with long black hair cascading down her shoulders, in one upturned palm was a star placed in a circle, she was perched nobly on a throne clad in a flowing robe. On top of her head sat a delicate gold grown with the same star in a circle on in the center. The caption read the Queen of Pentacles, as he did with the fool he focused on the card, instantly he was smothered with the feeling of being in a warm comforting embrace as if nothing in the universe could hurt him, "I feel protected completely as if I'm safe from everything that could hurt me, like a child would feel being rapped in his mothers arms."

"A very good and accurate interpretation Harry, the Queen of Pentacles is usually presented as the great mother and like a mother she symbolizes protection. In this position she represents present and near future protection. Which means that the powers are more than likely with you because of your previous card the Fool represents not only a great journey but you as well, what about your last card?" she asked her smile getting even bigger if possible.

Harry looked at his last card which pictured two people naked from the waist up in a loving embrace in a beautiful garden; the caption above said the Lovers. As with the last two cards Harry focused on the picture on the card, as before he was filled with another feeling instantly, he was once again enveloped in an embrace. Only this one was different instead of the calming peace that accompanied the last card this one made his skin heat up with passion and instead of feeling protected he felt the need to protect the other being embracing him from harm. "I feeling like I'm in a hug like the last time only in this one my skin is on fire, and I feel like I'm ready to tear someone apart if they try to take the person away from me," he said seriously looking at his professor as soon as the sentence left his mouth the three cards levitated and joined the rest of the deck, the cards instantly pulsed with the same green light when Harry touched them, the deck slowly lifted up and the blue silk wrapped itself around them again and they floated back to the box from where they had came. The feeling of knowledge and power slowly left Harry's body leaving him exhausted.

"Aw just as I though you are just as good if not better than you mother at reading the cards they speak to you just like they did for her, The Lovers card is actually self explanatory they mean feelings of romantic love, and in that position it means near to distant future, which could either mean you will meet that person in the near or distant future or you already know them and will lover each other for a very long time. Feeling tired Harry?" asked the Professor with a peculiar tone in her voice.

"Yea," Harry replied simply and looked into his Professor's face at the strange tone in her voice only to see a strange twinkle in her over magnified. "What did you do to me Professor?" he asked feeling betrayed.

"Nothing bad my boy I can assure you that, you know that you will defeat the dark lord now I merely gave the means of finding out how," she answered and snapped her fingers and Harry was on a comfy couch a little way from the table.

She got up and walked over to the boy and pulled a light blanket over the boy. "Sweet dreams Mr. Potter they hold the fate of us all," was the last thing Harry heard before he let his mind fall into the deep abyss of sleep.


	2. Loving thy enemy

Loving Thy Enemy

"Ugggghhh," groaned Harry bringing one of his hands to rub his sleepy eyes. "Where am I?" the brunet teen asked pushing himself up from the plush carpet into a sitting position and looked at his surrounding. It seemed that he was in a small clearing in a strange forest and the plush carpet he was laying on moments before was actually a thick layer of emerald colored ground; to all sides were impenetrable walls of beautiful trees and foliage except for a small opening to his left a few feet off, and above him a sapphire blue sky with warm sunshine beating down on his face not at all like the hellish heat around Hogwarts. "Toto I don't think we I'm in Hogwarts any more."

"Mew"

"What the Hell!" Screamed Harry shooting into the air only to land with hard thump, Harry looked down at his feet where the sound had come from to see a beautiful red fox kit staring at him with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. "OH hey there little guy sorry I yelled, I just didn't know you were there." Harry said and then started to tap the ground, "Come on little fella I'm not going to hurt you."

The little fox cub just sat there looking at him with the same unblinking stare.

"Come on little guy no need to be scared," cooed Harry tapping his lap this time.

"Mew," came the foxes reply and trotted over to Harry, hopped onto Harry's jean clad legs and walked until he had his to front paws on Harry's chest his nose inches away from Harry's just staring into his eyes. The fox shifted his head side to side and studied Harry's face and then suddenly liked the brunet savior's nose.

Harry gave deep chuckle that caused the kit to bounce along with his chest and stomach, "See little guy told yea you had nothing to fear by me, I know I'll refer to you as kit" he said as he brought one hand up and scratched the cub's ears in turn.

The little kit immediately started purring in pleasure and seemed content to stay there and let its ears get scratched by the dark headed teen, until just as suddenly it shook off Harry's hand and trotted off Harry's stomach onto the grass. It stopped to about where it was when Harry' first noticed it and turned its head back and gave another "Mew."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry looking at the cute little fox.

Said cute little fox just looked at the only opening in the woods in the clearing and back at Harry and said "Mew."

"Oh you want me to fallow you do you?" asked Harry again

"Mew," replied the little red kit shaking its head up and down.

'I can't believe I'm talking to a fox, but what's even more unbelievable is that the fox understands me." Harry thought to himself as he got to his feet and walked after the fox that started trotting over to the opining in woods. The closer he got to the gap in the trees he noticed that it was a path winding though the woods as far as the eye could see. Harry had to stop right before stepping on to the path and leaving the clearing because the Fox had suddenly stopped and turned around and sat there staring at him. "What's wrong kit, aren't we going to go down the path?" Harry asked.

The little fox just sat there and stared at him with his tail just waving slowly back a forth. Harry tried to take a step past the little fox only to have the same sweet kit that not even ten moments ago was purring on his lap bare its teeth, "GRRRRRR."

Harry retracted his foot slowly, "Ok, well kit why did you want me to follow you only for you to stop before we got on the path?"

In reply the fox simply pointed his head right, Harry fallowed his gaze to see a filled with brightly colored jester hats a few steps away. "You have got to be kidding me," he said looking back at the fox.

The fox just shook his head side to side.

" i sigh /i If I must." He said walking over to tree and picked up one that was green blue and red, i jingle jingle /i . "Great they even have the bells," he said sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Harry looked at the tree more closely and something caught his eye, right below the lowest branches was a sign. "All who enter this path known as life are fools, and must play the part," finished reading. "Well that explains it," he mumbled putting on his jester's hat. Harry gave his head a shake and heard the jingling of the bells and looked at his little guide who just stared at him until he put on the hat and then turned and continued down the path, but not before a shudder went though the foxes body almost like a fit of laughter. Harry was about to follow and took one last look at jester hat tree and then grinned evilly. "Hey Kit! Come back for a second."

The fox just turned around and trotted and looked up "Mew?" it asked in a questioning tone.

Harry bent down to where there faces were about a foot apart and grinned mischievously, before the fox could react thanks to his seeker skills Harry brought his hand around from behind his back, and swiftly brought down an orange and red jesters hat with two slits for the fox ears. "Now we're even Kit," he said smugly.

"MEWWWWWW!" screeched the cub.

"No need to complain it's your fault for laughing at me in the first place, besides you have to put one on, it's the rules," pointing back at the sign.

"Mew," snipped the grumpy kit narrowing his sapphire eyes at emerald ones.

"No need to pout now rules are rules, now would you lead on?" Harry asked politely holding his arm toward the path.

With a swish of the full fluffy tail the kit and took off down the dirt covered leaf strewn path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimeskipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't know how long he had been running down the forest bordered path if he had to guess he would say maybe half a day or more but he wasn't even starting to breath heavy. The path had taken him around bends up and down hills, hoping over bubbling brooks, and wading though slow moving streams and rivers. He was keeping up with his little fox guide just fine as if he were running on four legs just like him, until finally both he and kit came out of the forest that looked down into a medium sized valley with a river running down the middle of it. On both sides of the river the land was dotted with fruit and shade trees, but most of it consisted of open land covered in thick green grass and a beautiful rainbow of wild flowers. However; the most breath taking site of the valley was the waterfall that flowed down which created an everlasting rainbow from the forest to the left into a small pool before running turning into a river. Harry and kit slowly made there way made there way down the incline into the valley, Harry instantly started to go off though an orchard of fruit trees toward the waterfall and pool. As Harry made his way to the edge of the orchard the trees became fewer and fewer until there were only one or two fruit trees that were situated right next to the bank where the some of the branches extending out over the water of the pool dropping the occasional blossom or fruit into it. Along with the few fruit trees there was gigantic white oak that looked out of place surrounded by all the fruit bearing trees, and under the shade of the tree was a beautiful young women with black hair hanging down over her shoulders majestically posed with her back against the bark of the magnificent tree looking out over the water to the other bank.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you finally arrived," said the raven haired beauty still looking out over the water.

"Ho Ho How did you know my name?" stammered Harry shocked.

"I know all, my child," replied the women still not turning back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Harry unblinking as he drew his wand, "and why are you here."

"To warn you that you are going to die to die today," the lady replied as if she was talking about the weather.

"So you're a Death Eater than," muttered Harry quickly raising his wand and cried " i Stupefy, /i " sending the spell at the women.

As the red beam got near the mearly flicked her delcate wrist softly, sending zooming back at its caster. Harry could only widen his eyes in shock before the soell hit him with three times the original force sending him crashing into the trunk another tree out cold.

The mysterious women pushed off the tree and walked over to the side unconsions young man, "Such rashness and narrow sitedness, I don't know if theres any hope for him or any of the light side if this is the savior," she said in dispair and then snapped her finders at the boy.

Emerald eyes instantly shot open only to see the spot white oak where the women was, he tried to get to his feet only to find he could not even move his head side to side much less any of his other limbs. "Where are you, and why cant I move!" he yelled.

"I'm right here, and you cant move because I only revieved your head. The rest of you body is still effected by the stunner you so rudley casted at me.. I seriously hope you don't do that to everyone who tries to save your life. " Came the voice of the women from his right just out of site.

"What do you mean save? You told me I was going to die today." Seethed harry.

"That's because you are, if you don't change you coarse of action that you plan to go by to defeat voldemort."

"Well why didn't you say that in the bloody first place instead of being all mysterious, and why cant I move the stunor should have warn off by now." stated harry.

"My appologies, and you can not move yet because when I sent that spell back it came at you three fold, as is the punishment for trying to spell a person of my statur.

"Who exatly are you? I never did really get a look at your face?

"Ah, well do you reconise me now?" the voiced asked stepping into Harry's line of sight

" i gasp /i you're The Queen of Penticles!" muttered harry looking into the stern but kind face.

A small smile graced her delicate lips making her fair face light up. "Yes, I am now if I let you go will you send another spell at me?"

"No, you highness," he said trying unsucessfully to shake his head side to side.

"Very well," she said snapping her fingers releasing the spell.

Feeling his limbs come back to his control he instantly got to his knees, "I appolligise your grace, for my rash bhavior."

"You are forgiven child, now do you want the answer to defeating the Dark Lord?" she asked.

At this the raven haired teen bowed his head, "your grace after what happened I don't' belive I deserve it."

"Child, I already told you are forgiven so look at me with pride not with shame," huffed women.

Harry hesitantly looked at the looked at the eligant fetures of the queen's face.

"Good, now I didn't ask you whether you deserved it or not, I asked you whether you wanted it or not."

"Yes, your highness," Harry simply replied once again looking at the grassy ground.

"Oh for the love of all the Gods child, I told you twice before you are forgiven so there is no reason to be ashamed. If it will make you feel any better I'll let you figure it out for youself even though you were already told.. What is this Harry?"

Harry glanced up to see her holding up his jester's hat that must have gotten knocked off his head when he was sent into the tree. "A jester's hat,"

"Yes, We both know that Harry, but what does it symbolise?"

"I don't know," Harry said after a few minutes.

"Think child, what or who elese wears this hat that you learned about tonight."

"The fooool?" said Harry hesitanly.

Once again a small smile graced her face, "Yes, and what does he symbolise.

"Along journy kind of like…" started Harry until a it hit him, "just like I took to get here."

"Yes just like the long journey it took to get here, now what do you think is next?" she said with such pride in her voice that could only come from a parent whose child just did a great feat.

"Then there is you, who symbolises protection of the divine," continued Harry.

"Yes, and now the third one holds the key to defeating Voldemort."

"But how, the third would be the Lovers, which symbolise love of the romantic kind. If that's the answer does that mean I have to screw Vodemort!" spat out Harry in disgust.

"No, of course not my dear boy, what I meant was it holds what will defeat him."

"So far I've lived out two of the tree cards from my reading The Fool, The queen of Penticles, and the only one left are The Lovers, and you already told me that the I don't have to screw Voldemort to defeat him so that probably means no other form of romantic love will work so what is it?" Stated harry.

"You said the answer in that last sentence Harry," said the Queen looking amused.

"What I did?" asked harry looking confused.

"Yes you did or at least a type of the ansewer, tell me harry what is the most powerful magic in exsistance?" she asked her eyes sparkingling

"Love, but you said…" started Harry.

"Before you finish you said romantic love, I didn't say anything but love in general."

"So I have to love Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yes you must, that is the answer to defeating him, you have knowm for quite some time that you have something the Dark lord knows not, and that is love. He is incapable of love, if you do a great act of love toward him he will not be able to handle it and he will die."

"But what can I do, I don't think I can show anything but hate for the bastard," said Harry seething in hate.

"That's what you said once before, but you overcame that," she said.

"I don't know what you mea…" started harry before he fealt arms envelop him from behind.

"I think you know what you mean you just aren't willing to admit it even to yourself."

Harry was about to deny it, but the strong arms around his chest tightened there embrace. The feeling that ran though his body down to his very soul was something he had only felt once before when he had read the Lovers card. Harry was in heaven and thought nothing could be better until he felt hot moist breath on is neck once second and the next firm but soft lips kissing and sucking the hallow spot where is neck and collar bone met made harry shut his eyes and moan in pleasure. Suddenly the other feelings he felt from reading the Lovers card came to him, the incredible warmth, protection of a lovers arms, and finally the need to protect this person to the point of dying for that person. Harry's eyes emerald eyes snapped open to see the smiling face of the Queen of Penticles."

"You know what to do, now sleep," she said loveingly

"The next thing Harry knew he out of his kneeling position and sittling on something firm but cushy, and his back was leaning against something made of the same substance. Harry put two and two together and figured out he was sitting on the lap of the person who now had their arms around his lower waist. Harry leadned back further snuggling into the other persons arms and started to drift off to sleep and right before he would have been dead to the world he heard a voice call "Time to wake up Mr. Potter," and his eyes fluttered open.


	3. A scar part I

i Every one think Gillian from a different site that took the time and the patient mind to beta for me /i 

"Time to wake up, Mr. Potter," came a voice as Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" the raven-haired savior asked, looking around confused at his unusual surroundings before spotting the scrawny Divination teacher.

"You're in the North Tower, Deary. Now, you need to get up and eat something before the battle," said Trelawney, like she was an aunt looking at her favorite nephew.

"Ugggh," Harry moaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Sleep well?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," said Harry with look of peace crossing his face until his eyes widened. "Oh God, what time is it?"

"Relax child, you have about an hour yet before the Duel is scheduled. Now, you need to eat to make sure you're at your best when you face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said the scrawny Professor, pointing over to the table they sat at last night only now it was laden with breakfast items.

Harry went over, sat at the table, grabbed some toast and started to nibble at it. Meanwhile, the little Divination teacher went about making herself a cup of tea. Right before she took her first sip, she said, "You better eat more than that or else I will charm the food to fly towards your mouth, Mr. Potter."

"Surely, you can't expect me to be eating like a starved man, Professor?" said Harry.

"NO, I don't, but I do expect you to eat a decent breakfast," she replied. Harry was about to retort but was cut off. "If you don't, not only will the food feed itself to you but it will also make train and other embarrassing noises."

Harry instantly filled his plate until he saw a satisfied look cross his Professors face. They started to eat in a peaceful silence. As Harry finished his breakfast, he studied the room that had been the bane of his existence since third year with a new light. The room, which in all of his experiences had been huge and overwhelmed the occupants with heat and the sickly sweet scent of overbearing perfume, now looked a fourth of its normal size - fire flickering happily in its grate giving off a cheerful light, along with just a hint of sweet chamomile perfume, and very little, if any, heat. The windows, which had before been covered with many layers of cloth to blot out all light, now stood open with all but the top most layer of the thinnest transparent silk covering them, while not obstructing the view of the grounds as the last rays of moon light filtered in, bathing the room in light tinted blues and greens. The lamps, which had been just as layered as the windows, currently wore only thin pieces of red and pink silk, adding their own hues to the room, creating a breathtaking sight.

"It's really beautiful like this," Harry finally stated, not taking his eyes off the room or the grounds that were appearing rapidly into shadows as night faded and dawn approached.

The teacher looked up from her tea to her student, who was looking out at the view. "Yes it is, isn't it? It is one of the reasons why I demanded this as my classroom, so I could look at it every day while I was preparing for classes."

"Why don't you keep it like this during the day, all exposed and such?" he asked.

"Appearances, Mr. Potter. The wizarding world expects those of us who possess second sight to be mysterious and recluse, not normal people who are taken by beautiful views," she replied calmly but with disdain in her voice.

"Well, Professor, with all due respect, I think it's about time you screw appearances and be yourself. I personally think that Divination by moonlight and candlelight, while exposed to the outside air, is quite more appealing than being locked in a hot, stuffy, smelly room," stated Harry proudly.

At this, the small woman's smile broadened, "I believe you are right, Mr. Potter. The time has come, as you so elegantly put it, to 'screw appearances.' I think I may just do that - hold my classes like this in an airy, comfortable classroom, exposed to the stars, and this will take place on your first class after the battle, I think," as she said this she peered over at Harry over her thick glasses. "I presume you have thought about that and know what you're going to do?"

"Yes," Harry simply replied.

The scrawny, wire-haired, witch looked at him expectantly. "Well? What is it?" she asked.

"Something that you know worked when I don't die," Harry replied, staring at his teacher unblinkingly.

Professor Trelawney just smirked and looked at the window to see the moon finally disappear from the horizon. "Very well, Harry, keep your secrets, but I suggest that we make our way to the Entrance Hall if we are to make it in time for your duel." With that, she stood up and descended through the trap door with Harry following.

They slowly descended the floors of the ancient stone castle in silence until Professor Trelawney stated, "You seem nervous, Mr. Potter."

Harry replied, "Of course I am, I would have to be a fool not to be."

"Why?" asked the Professor.

"Well, because I don't know… maybe because I could die!" hissed Harry, shocked that his teacher was asking such stupid questions.

"Ah, yes could, but won't," replied Trelawney, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Harry.

"Well, let's see, Mr. Potter. First, I'm a seer, or did you forget? Two, your cards told you that you would be victorious, and, did you happen to notice the moon before it disappeared?" she asked.

"No, I didn't forget, I just overlooked it. As for the cards, I remember you saying in class that they are not set in stone. And, lastly, how does a bloody red moon support I will win? If anything it means that I'll die," said Harry.

"Ye, you are right on both of those last two accounts, Mr. Potter, except that's why I asked you if you noticed the moon, because it wasn't red anymore," said Trelawney.

"What, how, what does that mean?" asked Harry, confused.

"When a blood red moon changes back to its normal state it means that whoever the moon was foretelling about dieing reversed their fate and will no longer die. I watched as the moon changed while you were in your dream quest. As you see, Mr. Potter, you will not die today," she stated with an aura of infinite wisdom.

"As sure as you may be, will you do me a favor, just in case I don't make it?" asked Harry solemnly.

The Professor's easy going demeanor faded to one of soberness. "If it is with in my power, it will be done."

"I just want you to deliver a message. Tell this person that I love them with my heart, body, and soul. And tell them that I'm sorry that I failed to save them and tell them myself," said Harry in a voice that could melt the hardest hearts.

"It would be my honor, Mr. Potter. Just tell me who and will be delivered if you do fall," said Professor Trelawney, bowing her head slightly.

"It's.."

"Harry!" two voices screamed.

Harry looked in time to see a blur of brown bushy hair bail in to his chest, "Harry, we were worried about you," cried Hermione.

"Harry, mate, where have you been?" asked Ron, running after Hermione.

"Guys, I'm fine, or at least I will be as soon as Hermione stops crushing my ribs," Harry said in a slightly pained voice.

i _S__queak _ /i "Sorry, Harry! I'm just relieved that you're alright," said Hermione, before enveloping him in another bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione, can't breathe," gasped Harry until she let go.

Right after Harry was released, Ron socked him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" cried Harry.

"For not telling anyone where you were, or that you were safe, you stupid git," said Ron.

Harry was about to retort, only to have Hermione delivered a sharp smack to the exact same place. "Hey, what was that one for?" asked Harry, rubbing his sore arm.

"I thought you deserved it," Hermione simply replied.

Before the argument could progress further, Professor Trelawney, absent of her mysterious tone stepped in, "MY apologies, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I owled Mr. Potter to report to my room immediately, I did not mean to cause so much trouble. However, I think that we should continue on to the grounds," as she pushed the three students along.

After a period of silence, Ron leaned into Harry's hearing and whispered, "What's up with Trelawney, mate, where is that creepy tone of hers?"

Harry simply replied, "It's an act, Ron."

"See, I told you she was a fraud, Ronald," whispered Hermione.

"Actually, Hermione, the spooky voice is the only thing that's an act. The rest is very, very real," said Harry.

"How do you know all of this, mate?" asked Ron in a hushed tone.

"It's a very long and complicated story, Ron," Harry replied.

Any further conversation on the matter was silenced, as they reached the emerald, manicured lawn that lay between the castle and the forest. There was already a crowd of Aurors, Order members, and other supporters of the Light at the nearest end of the giant square that was roped off for the duel. At the far end, masked and unmasked Death Eaters were gathered, leaving the whole length of the dueling area a barren no-man's land. As they made their way to the edge of the Light group, the spectators parted to make way for their savior. At the end of the human tunnel, stood Professor McGonagall and the Minister himself.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Potter. We were afraid something happened to you when we could not find you," said Professor McGonagall in her usual stern tone and rigid posture.

"It's completely my fault, Minerva. The boy was doing some last minute preparation in my room, and I completely lost track of time," said Professor Trelawney.

"Very well, Sybil. Follow us, Potter," she said sternly, as the Minister and herself turned around and started walking toward the center of the field.

"Good luck, Harry," muttered Ron and Hermione as Harry started across the level field between McGonagall and the Minister.

By the time Harry and his escorts made it to the center of the field, Voldemort was already there, with Lucius Malfoy, waiting patiently, while Bellatrix was slowly shifting from foot to foot in anticipation on her master's other side. "About time you got here, Potter. I was starting to think you had gotten scared about facing my master and ran off," said Bellatrix, her face contorted in a sneer.

Harry simply pretended not to hear the sadistic madwoman.

At this, Bellatrix eyes glowed with delight. "Aw, has wee Potty lost his tongue as well as his sense of punctuality? Maybe I can teach you a lesson in both," she said in a baby voice, while her sneer changed to a maniacal smile as her hand inched toward her wand.

"I was simply stopping to enjoy life, Bellatrix, maybe if you did the same you wouldn't be such a madwoman, although, I don't think anything, even magic, could cure that ugly face of yours," Harry replied icily.

As Professor McGonagall fought to keep her stern composure Bellatrix snarled, "Why you snot nosed brat, it's about time someone taught you a lesson in manners."

Before she could even reach for her wand, Bellatrix Lestrange was flat on her back from the tripping jinx Professor McGonagall had thrown at her, who at once stashed her wand. Harry quickly thanked his professor, who merely nodded before he turned to address

Voldemort for the first time. "I thought you had more control over your lap dogs, Voldemort."

Voldemort's red slit eyes just looked at Harry before his snake-like features contorted into an evil smirk. "Indeed, Harry Potter, I thought so as well," he said before turning to Bellatrix, "You will be punished later, Bellatrix, for speaking out of turn."

Bellatrix, who had just collected herself from the ground, paled while the anticipation and anger vanished, only to be replaced by complete and total fear. "Y- Ye- Yes, Master," she whimpered.

"Now, that is taken care of. Do you have any special request for this duel?" he asked keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Yes, actually, I do have a couple, if it is not too much trouble," said Harry, keeping his voice civil.

"As long as they are not too outrageous, I think we can work something out," Voldemort hissed.

"Well, first, no seconds, I wish for us to finish this," said Harry sternly.

Voldemort simply nodded his bony head and replied, "Agreed, I would settle for nothing less, Mr. Potter."

"And secondly, I wish for both of our sides that are present to make an Unbreakable Vow that they will not resist the winning side and will help stop others who are," said Harry.

"That will not be necessary, I will make sure my followers keep their word," hissed Voldemort.

"I'm sure you will, but I don't believe your followers will hold up their end of the bargain if you are not around. I also feel that way about some of my side as well," said Harry coldly.

"You're quite sure of yourself, Mr. Potter, and you're confidant that you will win, otherwise you would never have challenged me to this duel. Now, tell me why you are so sure I will not simply attack you?" questioned the Dark Lord, his blood red eyes flaming. "After all, the vast majority of my followers are here with me, and you have only a handful of Aurors here, the majority of the rest are no match for my trained Death Eaters," he finished as an ashen hand drew his wand. Upon seeing their master draw his wand, all of the Death Eaters followed suit.

The majority of the Light supporters, however, left their wands when they saw their savior's hand not even twitch toward his own. Harry simply stared at the Dark Lord, barley glancing at the wand pointed at his chest. "You really want to know why I'm so confidant that you won't lead a full out assault?" questioned Harry.

At this, Voldemort's horrid face smiled cruelly and he nodded yes.

"First off, you gave your word, you claim to be a pureblood and if there is one thing you're bound to, it's the pride of your word. Second is that we have something that I guarantee will render you incapable of fighting," said Harry with a hint of nonchalance.

"Oh really?" asked Voldemort, with a look of evil glee, "I wish to test that second theory, Mr. Potter."

"Of course you would," said Harry, cracking a grin of his own.

Before Voldemort or any of his servants could make a move, Professor McGonagall had raised her wand. "_Adficio_," she called in her stern voice. The ground beneath their feet was white, and Voldemort and all his supporters fell to the ground like they had been de-boned.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort hissed out from his position at the raven-haired teen's feet in barely a whisper.

Harry's emerald vision pierced the Dark Lord's scarlet one as he said, "It is one of the castle's most ancient and powerful enchantments, it dates back all the way back to the founders. As you know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, and it's common knowledge that, at that time, the wizarding world was just as unstable as the muggle one, filled with war and violence. Especially being this far North, they had to make sure that the inhabitants would be safe from the fierce Viking wizards; this was their secret weapon in case the teachers and other defenses had failed or they could not break off siege. It is a strong enchantment that drained beings of the magic and kept their life force bound to all those who wished to cause harm who sought refugee within with the permission of either the Lord or Headmistress of the castle when it was active. Luckily, though, it had never been used until now, and it soon fell out of knowledge except for that of the Master of the Castle and the Headmasters, and soon only the Heads were left as the Masters were thought to have been lost. As you see, Voldemort, it is the Light that has the advantage, not the Dark."

At this, the Minister stepped up and growled drawing his wand, "Ha. Not so tough now, are you, Voldemort? You won't be ruling over anything."

As the Minister drew his wand, so did about a quarter of the Aurors that were there. Before he could advance any further, Harry stepped in front of the Minister's wand and said in a calm voice, "You will not do anything, Minister."

"I understand where you're coming from, boy, with the prophesy and all, but this is Ministry business, so step aside," ordered the Minister

"No," Harry said stubbornly.

"Potter, I order you to move or else I will hex you out of the way!" the enraged man screamed.

Quicker than lightning, the Minister of Magic found himself at the end of Harry Potter's wand, the fourth of the Aurors who had drawn there wands rushed to help their superior but were stopped at the wand point of not only the other three-quarters of their fellow Aurors, but also every other supporter of the Light. The Minister sputtered, "What do you think you are doing, Potter? This is treason."

"No, Minister, what you are trying to do is treason," said Harry icily, "For you gave your word that you would let me finish this, and you have broken it. This going against the oldest wizard laws, not even Death Eaters dare break their word, for it goes against wizard pride."

"I will see that you are sent to Azkaban for this, Potter," he shouted.

"No, Mr. Minister, I believe you will be the one in Azkaban on breaking a Wizard's Vow," said Harry, looking over at the Light supporters. The Minister's gaze followed and his face fell as he returned his gaze to the Savior of the Light. "I also revoke your amnesty at this castle and all those who tried to break this Vow," he said waving his hand at the red-faced man, who instantly crumpled to the ground, along with the Aurors who tried to come to his aid. He turned back to Voldemort and waved his hand again, allowing the Dark Lord to get to his feet before doing it to his servants.

Voldemort just stared at the young man before him before lowering his wand to his side. "Very well, Mr. Potter," he said calmly. "We will take the Unbreakable Vow."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at the Dark Lord's change of heart. "What made you change you mind?" he asked.

"You defended me when you swore protection," he stated simply. "You held up your honor and word as a Wizard, I am obligated to do what must be done to insure my end of the bargain."

"Bastard, you have no honor," came a rasping voice.

Both leaders looked to find a struggling Minister of Magic crawling for his wand. Harry stepped forward and kicked it out of his reach. "He has more than you, Minister. At least he has enough decency to keep a promise."

The defeated man looked up at the two opposing figures and glared with pure hatred. "Just one question, Potter, how can you control this enchantment if it is only under the control of the Headmasters or Masters of the Castle? You are not the Headmaster and you said it yourself, the Masters of the Castle died out long ago," he snarled.

"No, Minister. I said it seemed like they had died out," said Harry, looking down at the man in disgust. "The Masters of the Castle were thought to have died out. They are the descendants of the founders, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, seeing how stuck up the wizarding world had become, married into muggle families and eventually converged creating my mother and my aunt, and Gryffindor followed suit until my grandmother married into the Potter line, making my father. They didn't know about any of this and then they had me, then the first time Voldemort cast the killing curse at me and it failed he transferred the Slytherin blood to me, hence making me a Slytherin heir and heir of all four founders making me the soul Master of the Castle. Luckily for me most of this was documented in the Potter Vault and what was common sense. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a duel to start and finish, Minister," finished Harry, who nodded to the Headmistress, who levitated the Minister and started to walk back to their side of the square. Harry turned back to Voldemort, "Well, shall we get this Vow over with?"

"Very well, Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand and looked at his minions. "Do it now!" he hissed, somehow his soft voice carried over to the Death Eaters and there were flashes of red light as they made the vows. He looked back to the raven-haired young man before him, "It is done."

Harry just nodded and looked over at his supporters and once again nodded his head. At once, everyone except for the Minister and his Aurors who were on the ground, their magic and energy bound, drew their wands and identical flashes of light came as they murmured, "I swear upon my magic that I will follow the orders of the victor of this duel."

Voldemort put his wand into the starting dueling position, "Shall we have this duel now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry readied his wand, like Voldemort and inclined his head. "Very well, let's begin," he said as they faced each other, each taking 10 paces back.

Scarlet gaze met emerald as they both bowed at the waist, never taking their eyes off each other and they slowly rose up. Voldemort instantly drew his wand at the teen's chest, Harry's wand, however, stayed limply at his side as they started to circle around one another.

"Harry, you stupid git, raise your bloody wand!" Ron screamed.

A vile grin spread across Voldemort's snake like features and said, "Yes, Harry, for once Mr. Weasley has said something smart and you should raise you wand, or are you finally prepared to die?"


	4. A Scar Part II

A Scar, Part II

A vile grin spread across Voldemort's snake-like features and said, "Yes, Harry, for once Mr. Weasley has said something smart and you should raise your wand, or are you finally prepared to die?"

Harry just stared into the glowing red eyes of his opponent for a moment before giving a visible sigh. "Actually, Tom, Yes. Yes, I am ready to die," he said in a calm voice.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with shock. "Wh-wh-what!?"

"You see, Tom, I finally realize that love is the answer to end all this," said Harry calmly, "You have never had anyone love you or do anything for you out of love, but now I do, I will die for you, Tom, and for everyone else I love."

"Hmm, you're a bigger fool than Dumbledore, boy," hissed Voldemort. "You could have been a powerful wizard. I wasn't lying when I said that seven years ago when you had the Sorcerer's Stone. It really is a shame to have so much potential wasted, but it can't be helped. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" The green light made its way toward the teen boy but as it made contact the spell simply vanished leaving the boy still standing unharmed.

The Dark Lord fell to his knees and clutched his bony hand over his chest and gave a violent scream in pain. "What magic is this, boy? My chest feels as if it's being torn apart!"

Harry calmly walked over to the withering snake-like man. "This is love Tom, true unconditional love. You truly died long before you came to kill me 17 years ago; you died the day you closed your heart off to love, making it unable to feel anything but hate and greed. By me willingly sacrificing myself for you, your heart can't take the purity of it, it will banish all the evil in your heart, but since your heart is nothing but evil it will defeat you as well and leave nothing but the real Tom Riddle behind," said Harry, looking down at the pitiful creature. "The magic of love is cleansing you but the magic of the Horcruxes is fighting it. Your life is over, Tom, but your soul, or what's left of it, will survive total destruction," Harry finished leaning down and kissed Voldemort on his forehead as loving relative would have done.

As soon as Harry's lips touched his skin Voldemort let out a shriek of pain. Immediately a white light flashed, blinding everyone. When it cleared, the only things that were left where the Dark Lord had been were his robe and wand. The onlookers stood there, stunned, for a moment at what they had just seen.

At the same time, both sides broke free from the spell of shock and ran toward the center of the fighting arena. Hermione launched herself into Harry's broad chest and cried, hugging him tightly, "Don't you ever ever do that again, Harry!"

Ron encircled them both and hugged them close, sandwiching Hermione between them. "Seriously, mate, you gave us a scare."

"Come on guys, I'm fine really, and I knew what I was doing the whole time!" Harry proclaimed as he returned Ron's giant embrace with one hand while trying to comfort Hermione with the other.

"NO, NO, NO, you didn't you went in there blindly with nothing more then your fingers crossed," cried Hermione harder into the front of his robes.

"It worked, didn't it? No harm done," said Harry.

"That's not the point, mate. The point is you leaped into death's arms and you were damn lucky. Just don't do anything like that again, alright?" said Ron.

"He's gone, guys. We won't ever have to worry about him again; the wizarding world can sleep peacefully," said Harry, relaxing.

"The only place you'll be sleeping peacefully Potter is in the grave!" a voice shrieked.

Harry twisted from his friends embraces to face Bellatrix Lestrange, clutching her wand and pointing it at the teen's chest. "Lestrange, you gave an Unbreakable Vow to abide by whichever side won," said Harry, disengaging himself from his friends and putting himself between them and the crazed women.

"HAHAHAHA," cackled Bellatrix, and replied in a fake baby voice, "Ah, is poor wee Potty mad because the big bad witch lied? Well, consider this a lesson, Potter. Life's not fair," she said raising her wand.

"You won't get past the first syllable, Lestrange," replied Harry confidently.

"Really, Potter? Let's see. Av… AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Bellatrix, clutching her arm.

Harry looked at where the crazed women was clutching at her pale forearm. Her mark was burning black against her pasty white skin. Suddenly, the outline of her mark started to glow an acid green, and the blackness started leaking from the mark burning and shriveling skin as it made its way across Bellatrix body. Bellatrix's voice hit an ear piercing pitch before it cut off abruptly as the blackness enveloped her head and throat last, and the glowing outline of the dark-mark dissipated, leaving her resembling an unwrapped mummy fixed forever in an eternal scream.

"This is what will befall you all if you try and go back on your word!" said a young bodiless voice.

Instantly, there was a state on confusion. Everyone was looking around where the voice had emanated from until Harry spoke. "Who are you? Show yourself."

"I'm right here," said the same disembodied voice, both sides looked at where the voice was coming from, near the charred body to see a shimmering piece of air. Slowly, the shimmer started to become visible and take the form of a translucent little seven-year-old boy in baggy clothes clutching a teddy bear close to his chest.

"Who are you, child?" asked Professor McGonagall, walking next to Harry who was staring transfixed at the child.

The child looked back with dazzling hazel eyes and clutched his battered old teddy tighter and frowned sadly. "I am all that is left of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please call me Tommy."

"What do you mean 'all that's left'?" asked Hermione.

Tommy turned his gaze to Hermione and gave her smile that made his face look cherub-like. "You were always the inquisitive one, Hermione; I was always shocked to see you weren't sorted to Ravenclaw, but to answer your question: I am the subconscious part of Voldemort. I was the little angel on his shoulder steering him in the right direction. Then, once he came here and discovered his heritage, he stopped listening to me more and more, his conscious state of mind morphing him from Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort. By the time he had opened the Chamber and unleashed the Basilisk on the school, I could do nothing; his conscious state was too corrupted for me to have any positive influence. By the time he created his first horcrux, I had managed to collect all that was left of Tom the boy and once he tore his soul to make the horcrux, I was able to seal us off from the rest of his soul protected from the corruption, essentially making Lord Voldemort and Tommy myself two separate entities. And now that Harry has destroyed and purified Voldemort, only I remain." Tommy turned from for the light side to face the Dark. "You have made you decision on which side of this battle you support, and have given an unbreakable oath to put your fate in the hands of the out come of this final battle. Well, you have lost, and your great Dark Lord is gone forever. Now, you must uphold that vow and abide by whatever the leaders of the Light wish to do with you for your crimes, if you try and fight it you will face the same fate as Bellatrix Lestrange," he stated before he started to fade away.

"Wait, where is Voldemort?" asked Harry.

The small boy regained his previous ghostly form and answered, "Voldemort is where all evil ends up. Hell, purgatory, limbo - whatever you call it - he is there paying for his crimes." The boy slowly walked up to Harry and looked him in the face, meeting the savior's brilliant green eyes.

"Where will you go now?" the raven-haired savior asked.

"Somewhere where I can watch over you with them," replied Tom looking back to where he had first appeared.

Harry followed his gaze and there for three places in the air started to shimmer and take form until he saw the smiling transparent faces of his parents and godfather. "How are they here after all this time?" Harry asked finally looking back to Tom only to find the transparent ghostly face and the rest of his had transformed into a solid with olive colored skin.

The boy once more gave an angelic smile and replied, "The powers that be thought you would enjoy seeing the beings that have guided you all this time. And before you ask I became tangible so I can do this." Tom stepped forward and hugged the teenager around the middle. "Thank you for finally defeating Voldemort. I thought I would never be free," he said, tears misting his hazel eyes.

Harry, after a moment of shock, bent down and returned the young lad's warm embrace. "It was no trouble at all. I'm just glad that everyone made it out alive."

Tom placed his mouth closer to the young savior's ear. "All of us know of your true desire, Harry, and I'm sure even now you have realized it after the dream last night. Your parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore wanted to let you know that they support you and approve they have a great heart and mind," Tom said before releasing the embrace and backed toward the other ghosts. As he reached the other three, he shimmered once more to intangible form to stand between James and Lily clutching his bear.

"We just wanted to let you know how proud we are of you son," said James, looking at his Harry.

"And that we will continue to look after you, Harry," added Sirius grinning brightly.

His mother turned to the crowd until she spotted Professor Trelawney. "Thank you so much Professor for watching over my beautiful son."

The mousy professor took a step forward and replied, "It was the least I could do my dear girl."

The red head nodded and turned her emerald gaze to her son. "Always remember, Harry, that we love you and even though you won't be able to see us, we are always here watching over you. Goodbye, my dear son," Lily said.

"Thank you all, you will always be in my heart and my thoughts," replied Harry, green eyes tearing over. All four ghosts nodded and slowly faded away completely. Harry looked over to the crowed that had gathered in a tight circle. "Kingsley," he yelled.

The tall dark man stepped forward. "Yes, Harry."

"Gather your people and start rounding up the Death Eaters, the Minister, and his Aurors and transport them to Azkaban," he said before turning to the Dark supporters. "You will all be going to Azkaban to await your trial, and yes, you will receive a fair one."

Harry's orders were instantly carried out as more Aurors flooed in from the castle to help take away the prisoners and the former minister. Harry was overseeing the transport when he felt a slender grip around his firm stomach embracing him from behind. "Ginny, not now there's work to be done," he said in an annoyed tone.

"But Harry you've done your part, let the Aurors take care of it," she whined. "Let's tell my family and Hermione about us getting married, Harry, I've already told them there's something important we need to tell them and they're on their way here to meet us."

"You did what?!" Harry yelled, breaking away from Ginny's embrace to face her.

Ginny's face instantly fell to one of complete sadness and distress. "I'm sorry, Harry, I just figured that after this whole battle that we would want to tell everyone about the wedding!"

"What wedding," asked Harry, "We're not even engaged!"

"I just kind of figured. It was obvious, I mean, we're perfect for each other," replied the redhead.

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU GINNY! AT LEAST I DON'T LOVE YOU IN A WAY A HUSBAND SHOULD LOVE A WIFE! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU GINNY!" Harry yelled, looking at Ginny.

Behind Ginny someone cleared their throat causing Harry to look up and Ginny to turn around and look. There behind Ginny was Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family. Instantly, Ginny's chocolate eyes misted up looking seeing all her family hearing her being rejected by the boy-who-lived. Almost instantly her chocolate venerable eyes hardened into hatred as she turned on the raven-haired boy.

"How dare you, you stupid, despicable, scar headed, wanker?! How dare you shame me in front of my family and the whole wizarding world?" she screamed.

"Ginny, calm down, you're making a scene," said Harry soothingly.

"Calm down! Calm down! I am calm and I'm not making a scene!" Ginny screeched even making her mother wince. "You're the one making the scene, by leading me on and refusing to marry me like any decent human being. There's someone else, isn't there?"

"No, Ginny, there is no one else. I just don't think we are right for each other. Now, please, lower your voice."

"Who is it, Potter, at least give me a face to hate for stealing away my true love! And I'm not acting immature, Harry James Potter," Ginny ranted before looking over Harry's shoulder. "And why haven't they arrested you yet, you Death Eater swine. Aurors! Aurors! Arrest these two this instant."

Harry turned around to see the fair hair of Draco Malfoy and the dark greasy face of Severus Snape, and two Aurors to arrest them. "Stop. These two are innocent of all charges," he said and at once the two Aurors broke off. "You may go round up true Death Eaters, gentlemen," Instantly, they disappeared into the crowd.

"Innocent! Innocent! How can they be innocent? Snape killed Dumbledore, for God's sake, and Malfoy helped him," raved Ginny.

"Actually, Ginny, Snape saved Dumbledore's soul because I later discovered that the potion he had consumed to get the locket was slowly turning him into an Inferi and he would have been in a state of neither life nor death. As for Draco, he is the one that helped me devise this plan to destroy Voldemort and he is also the one that delivered Voldemort my challenge endangering his life. Did you get that scroll I requested?" asked Harry, looking at the duo.

"Yes, we did, Mr. Potter," replied Snape.

"We delivered the scroll containing all the names of the families that Voldemort either had und a spell or was blackmailing to Kingsley," replied Draco.

"Good, thank you both for what you have done," said Harry.

"Ha! Snape good? Draco Malfoy, the incredible bouncing ferret, helpful? Is there anything else you would like to share with us, Harry?" Ginny asked with a snarl.

Harry took a deep breath before glaring at the suddenly obnoxious girl, who took a small step back. "Actually, yes, I do have one more thing to share with you. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and all the rest you have been the closest thing to a family that I have had and I hope you'll still love me for who I am, but I understand if you don't," Harry finished, before returning his gaze to the duo and focusing in onto those steel grey eyes.

Harry slowly walked up to the fair haired Slytherin prince, never once moving his emerald eyes from those steel grey pools. Harry finally reached the young blond stopping only when they were toe to toe. Harry watched as those usually hardened eyes turned into pools of rippling emotion going from caution, to wonder, to confusion, and finally just before Harry closed his eyes he saw them switch to realization as Harry tilted his head to the side and brought his lips to meet Draco's while wrapping his strong arms around the young dragon's firm belly. All was still for a moment as Harry's lips still connected with Draco's and the young blondes eyes remained open, before time started again once Draco closed his eyes with pleasure, wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller raven, pulling him closer, and returning the kiss. They finally broke their kiss but not their embrace both breathing heavily.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that, Harry," Draco whispered huskily, looking into those emerald orbs.

"And I don't know why I didn't do it before," replied Harry returning his gaze, while entrapped in the feeling of his embrace, that was so much better then the dream's.

"I can't believe this, Harry!" screamed Ginny. "Not only is there another person but it's not even a girl, it's a boy! And not just any boy, it's Malfoy! How long have you been seeing each other? All those late night excursions these past seven years, were you really just sneaking off to his bed, you little slut?" screamed Ginny.

Loving grey eyes were ripped from dazzling green and became colder then arctic ice as Draco disentangled himself from his new found love to face the Red Headed Banshee. "Are you deaf as well as dumb, Weaslette? We just got done saying how long we've been waiting for that embrace. So, no, we have not been sleeping together for seven years, and I swear, if you call my Harry one more name, I'll…"

"You'll do what, ferret boy?" hissed Ginny, getting right into the blonde's face.

"This, you stupid wench," seethed Draco, before punching her straight in the face, knocking her out cold.

Harry came up and put his arm around Draco's lean waist and rested his head on his strong shoulder. "Like I said, I'll understand if you don't support my decision," he said, looking to the Weasley family.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and spoke. "Harry, dear, you're like another son to me. You are always welcome among us."

"Of course you are, my dear lad, and you can be sure Ginny's going to be severely lectured about her rude behavior," said Mr. Weasley.

"Really it's no shock, mate," said Fred.

"Yea, no kidding, Harry. We had had a running bet to see in which year you two would hook up. Oh and speaking of which Fred you owe me Five galleons," replied George.

"Mate, you're my best chum we've been though thick and thin and this is no different," said Ron with a smile.

"Oh please, Harry, I'm the sharpest witch of our age, do you really think I didn't see this coming? Oh, and actually George you and Fred owe me 50 galleons each," said Hermione with a smile.

"You three were betting on me and my love life?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Hee hee, the thing is Harry, it just wasn't us. It was kind of…" started Fred, with an embarrassed smile.

"The whole Tower," finished George with a matching smile.

"So, the WHOLE tower was betting that I would hook up with Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Well, there were a few girls that had their money on Ginny, but most of us kind of figured you batted for the other team, mate," said George.

"So, not only were you betting on who I would choose but also my sexuality!" Harry hissed, narrowing his eye before his attention was pulled to the blonde next to him as he was pulled closer to Draco.

"Come now, Harry. Don't be too harsh after all they were correct weren't they," said Draco with a loving smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, but still it's the principle of the thing," retorted Harry as he unconsciously pouted.

The young blonde's smile just widened as he leaned down and put a small chaste kiss on the raven's warm sweet lips. "Better?"

Harry's eyes drooped halfway closed and his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Much," he replied.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said a soft voice.

The two teens looked up to see Professor Trelawney standing next to Ginny's fallen form and the rest of the Weasley family with a small smile placed on her slightly wrinkled face. "Yes, of course. Professor, how can I help you?" said Harry.

"Nothing really, Mr. Potter, it's just… I figured that I… you might like to have these," said the scrawny Professor, producing the box that Harry knew contained his mothers' Tarot cards. "After all they are, by right, yours. May they always bring you luck."

Harry unwrapped his hand from Draco's waist, leaving one of Draco's arms around his own; he tenderly accepted the case and started at it in awe. "Thank you so much Professor you don't know how much it means to finally have something of my mother's," he said, looking up at the old women's face only to see a mischievous grin that could make the twins shudder. "What did you do this time, Professor?"

"Oh, nothing bad, Mr. Potter, but you'll find out in about in three, two, one," counted the mousy women.

Emerald eyes widened as she reached one he felt the all too familiar tug at his navel and looked at his new found love to see a similar expression was worn on the usually indifferent face. "Professoooooorrrrr!" he screeched as he and Draco were whisked off by the portkey.

"Where did you send them, Professor?" asked Mrs. Weasley in mild concern.

"Oh, don't worry, Molly dear, I just sent them to a lovely Villa on that is on the coast of the Mediterranean that the Potters have owned for centuries. A perfect location for a well earned vacation and a perfect opportunity for Harry and Mr. Malfoy to get… acquainted with each other," replied the mousy women before looking down at the sprawled out redhead on the ground that had a little cut above her eye. "And what are you going to do when your daughter wakes up?"

"We don't know Professor; she will just have to accept Harry's choice. She also has to realize we aren't going to cut Harry out of our lives just for her convenience. With the way she was acting, I can't say I blame the poor boy. Maybe she will have change of heart and move on by the time they get back," said the plump redhead.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Mum," replied George looking down at his sister.

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yea, I mean Malfoy may be poof but he can throw a punch that cut. Looks like its going to leave a scar."

A/n

And that my dear readers are how I think A scar originally became the last two word in Deathly Hallows. I hope it didn't disappoint. I don't think I'm going to do an epilogue but I may eventually do a short sequel to this if I ever feel the notion. Thank you to all my readers.


End file.
